


Во всем виновато воздержание

by Volhenok



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: Шиноби-омег условно можно было разделить на две части - медовые ловушки, выезжающие за счет соблазнения противника, и ходячий пиздец, который стремились обойти по широкой дуге - такие омеги фору в своей боевой ярости могли дать любому альфе.Хаширама - дуб, раз не разглядел все признаки предтечного, неудовлетворенного, а потому злющего как стая биджу омеги в своем лучшем друге.





	Во всем виновато воздержание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа - исключительно на поржать, причем самому автору. Просто мне всегда было интересно, почему в омегаверсных фанфиках с участием Мадары и Наруто омега всегда именно Узумаки.  
> И тут Кира задумалась, а если сделать наоборот... Ужаснулась... и решила, что в принципе вышло неплохо.  
> ОГРОМНЫЙ, НЕТ, ПРОСТО ГИГАНТСКИЙ ООС!!!! Я предупредила.  
> В данной АУ Мадара с Каге не сражался, а появился на поле боя почти одновременно с Хокаге и Саске; Десятихвостый еще не пробудился.  
> Данная идея стукнула мне в голову при последнем пересмотре серий с появлением Мадары. Просто присмотритесь к поведению Мадары - явное желание покрасоваться, поддразнивание по тип "смотри какой я умный, сильный и вообще самый-самый, так что бегай за мной, уговаривай меня, а я подумаю".  
> А учитывая логику некоторых его действий...

Мадара терпеть не мог Хашираму по двум причинам, которые плавно проистекали друг из друга.  
Первое — чертов Сенджу был альфой.  
Второе — он был тупым альфой, который своего заклятого друга считал одного с собой пола.  
Впрочем, подобной тупостью почему-то обладали практически все его знакомые. Из всех людей только родители да лапушка-Изуна знали о том, что яростный и жуткий Демон Учиха на самом деле омега.  
И не то чтобы Мадара скрывал это специально… Точнее, он вообще этого не скрывал!!!  
Но, как оказалось, его запах был слишком специфичным, чтобы принадлежать омеге, а повернутая в сторону сражений крыша больше подходила альфе.  
Нет, конечно, среди прекрасного пола тоже находились любители сражений, и по силе они частенько давали фору большинству альф, однако именно Мадара почему-то не вписывался даже в их критерии.  
Чем — не понятно, так как Учиха был значительно мельче, худощавее и изящнее большинства своих противников, телосложением вполне походя на омегу.  
Вот только, как мерзко хихикая, заявил Изуна, аура Учиха, огненная и мощная, помноженная на личную силу самого Мадары, полностью перекрывала то самое ощущение хрупкости, присущее даже сильнейшим из омег.  
Потому что из всех только Хаширама, Шиноби-но-Ками, был способен на равных сражаться с бешеным брюнетом.  
Сила Мадары выходила за все возможные рамки даже по меркам альф.  
Короче говоря, Учиха привык и смирился с тем, что глаза и обоняние у окружающих хреновые, и перестал пытаться привлечь внимание понравившегося ему альфы.  
(Кто бы это мог быть, м?)  
Хаширама… Идиот-Сенджу, от запаха которого плыла голова, в которого хотелось обернуться целиком и полностью, как в уютное одеялко и единственный, которому гордый Учиха мог бы показать слабость и позволить… действительно позволить себя защищать, защищать как слабую и хрупкую омегу…  
На него почти не реагировал.  
Подсознание у Хаширамы было явно умнее чем разум, и омегу в Мадаре ощущало.  
Поэтому, собственно, Сенджу за ним и гонялся.  
Казалось бы, в чем проблема — не понимают намеками и по признакам — скажи тупо в морду, но…!  
Сколько бы Учиха не был мощным и уверенным в себе шиноби, он оставался омегой. Причем с типично-учиховскими заебами.  
При всей беспардонности и бесстыжести Учихи считали, что омега не может прямо сказать альфе, что хочет его. А вот намекнуть — да. А если альфа такой тупой, что не понимает, чего от него хочет омега-Учиха, то нахуй такого долбоеба.  
Однако Хаширама бил все рекорды в своей недогадливости среди известных Мадаре идиотов.  
Потому что, как выяснил брюнет гораздо позже (во время сражения в долине Завершения), Сенджу искренне считал его альфой.  
Учиха, который сущности своей никогда не скрывал, хотя и привык к тому, что омегой его никто не видит, в тот момент хотелось и рассмеяться, и расплакаться — потому что проницательный Хаширама, с полувзгляда способный понимать людей и подмечать мелочи, видеть то, что не могли остальные…  
Так и не смог увидеть Мадару.  
Легендарный Огненный Демон, наводивший страх на весь мир шиноби, умер девственником.  
Потому что чем сильнее шиноби, тем сильнее инстинкты. И Мадара, которого боялись и ненавидели, которого не могли превзойти сильнейшие этого мира — просто физически не мог заставить себя лечь под кого-то, кто был слабее. Вся его сущность просто содрогалась от мысли о том, чтобы позволить доминировать над собой кому-то, кто не способен стоять с ним хотя бы на равных.  
Омега внутри него просто не обращала внимание на подобные отбросы, и не важно, кто это был — омега, бета или альфа.  
Гребаный организм, прекрасно ощущая силу шиноби, достойным признавал только Хашираму.  
Порой в голове мелькали мысли о том, что все его заебы попросту от недотраха. В недотрахе был виноват Хаширама. Дальше логика превращалась в истинно-омежью (что, постаравшись, Хаширама тоже мог бы заметить) — огромная занятость на посте Хокаге не давала Сенджу общаться с Мадарой. Вывод — во всем виновата Коноха.  
Примерно так решил Учиха, раздерганный скорой течкой, тупым кланом и идиотом-Тобирамой (в тот момент для Мадары тупыми были ВСЕ).  
Учитывая его омежью логику и истинно омежью истерику в Долине Завершения, странно, что до Хаширамы не дошло, что его друг — омега.  
Брюнет не хотел тогда, чтобы все закончилось… так. Просто тупой организм, тупые гормоны, вылезающие раз в полгода, тупые обстоятельства и тупой Хаширама вылились в… то, что, собственно и произошло.  
А ведь все — и гражданские, и шиноби прекрасно знают — неудовлетворенная в течение длительного времени омега способен на любую херню, которая только придет ему в голову. Организм, сходя с ума от раздирающих тело гормонов, инстинктов и желаний пытался всеми силами привлечь подходящего партнера, спасая рассудок хозяина.  
Просто Мадаре не повезло.  
Единственный, кто мог ему помочь, омегу в нем не видел.  
А гребаное воспитание не давало просто попросить. Учиха знал — Хаширама бы не отказал, даже если и из жалости.  
И о какой гордости тогда вообще могла идти речь! Мадара прекрасно знал, какую хуйню может сотворить омега его уровня. Потому, собственно, и решил сперва поцапаться немного с Сенджу — хотя бы сделать вид, что та самая гордость осталась.  
А потом вдруг оказалось, что Хаширама никогда и не видел в нем омегу. Для него Мадара — альфа.  
Мужчину тогда как перемкнуло, организм и сознание, измученные слишком длительным отсутствием партнера, среагировали очень резко.  
Мадара… обиделся.  
И промолчал.  
Это стало началом конца.

 

Наруто был альфой. Причем по уровню воздействия — сильнейший в Конохе. И, насколько он узнал во время путешествия с Джирайей, не только в Конохе.  
Блондину понадобилось действительно много усилий, чтобы научиться сдерживать свою силу и не разжижать мозги окружающим — пробивало даже альф, что уж говорить про омег и бет.  
Хорошая доля заслуг в этом факте принадлежала запечатанному внутри Кураме, который воздействовать на него начал еще в утробе матери.  
Джирайя, когда Наруто вступил в пору полного созревания, только головой качал — и учил. Всему, что знал сам, причем не в привычно-похабной манере, как можно было ожидать от Извращенного отшельника, а крайне серьезно.  
Потому что если Наруто поддастся инстинктам…  
В общем, Узумаки знал об альфах, бетах и омегах, их отношениях, особенностях и тараканах едва ли не больше, чем ирьенины, специализирующиеся на данных вопросах.  
А еще, благодаря все тому же Джирайе, весьма и весьма уважительно относился к заебам омег.  
Потому что пример учитель привел вполне понятный — едущий с катушек омега ощущал себя примерно так же, как сам Наруто при попытке Девятихвостого вырваться. То есть крыша едет во все стороны сразу, и остановить ее хрен получится.  
И когда крыша поедет снова, предсказать нельзя.  
В общем, когда на поле боя среди армии Альянса и подчиненных статуе и якобы «Мадарой» появился Мадара настоящий, пусть и не вполне живой (по началу), Наруто нахмурился.  
Послушав историю прибывших вместе с засранцем-Саске каге, нахмурился еще сильнее.  
Шодай Хокаге отчего-то захотелось врезать, и спустя пару мгновений Узумаки понял, почему — несмотря на пафосные речи, жажду убийства и явную злобу Учиха Мадара… слишком явно палился, то и дело сбиваясь с мысли и тоскливо вглядываясь в заклятого друга, снова и снова встряхиваясь и с еще большей яростью и отчаянием начиная сражение.  
Несмотря на расстояние, от данного Учихи вполне так отчетливо доносился запах, явно принадлежащий омеге. Причем омеги, у которой течка начнется вот-вот.  
Представив настроение шиноби в данный период времени, Наруто содрогнулся и послал Мадаре взгляд, полный сочувствия, от которого тот почему-то запнулся едва ли не на ровном месте.  
Узумаки с профессионализмом ученика Джирайи отыскал тревожные признаки явной омежьей истерики, вызванной длительным воздержанием и игнором со стороны альф, и сочувствие в его взгляде переросло на качественно новый уровень.  
Мадара отчего-то снова запнулся.  
Курама, который сперва весьма недовольно рычал в сторону Учихи, притих, а потом, явно покопавшись как в памяти Наруто, так и в своей собственной, что-то понял.  
«Неудачник».  
Только произнес он это не насмешливо, а с явным состраданием.  
Мадара споткнулся в третий раз и бросил в его сторону подозрительный взгляд.  
Захотелось заорать в сторону тупящего Первого «Да трахни ты его, и мозги у твоего омеги станут на место!»  
А потом еще немного прислушался к разговору сражающихся друзей-врагов и с полным охренением понял, что Хаширама считает Мадару альфой.  
Курама внутри икнул. По мнению Лиса, перепутать этого конкретного Учиху с альфой мог только слепой, тупой и полностью сопливый.  
Потому что от мужчины на сотню метров шибало запахом предстоящей течки.  
Но, кажется, таковыми является весь Альянс, за вычетом Наруто, Курамы, Гьюки, и Орочимару.  
Ученый смотрел на Учиху с явным интересом и вместе с тем — озадаченно. Тонкие ноздри едва-едва подергивались, улавливая чужой запах, и Наруто вспомнил неожиданно слова напившегося однажды крестного — у Змеиного Санина была похожая проблема, и слабого, хрупкого омегу в мужчине никто не видел.  
А когда до Джирайи и Тсунаде дошло, что творится с другом, было поздно, и крыша усвистала в неведомые дали далеко и надолго.  
Изредка, когда Орочимару удавалось подавить инстинкты очередной экспериментальной хренью, тот становился почти адекватным, и крыша с виноватым шуршание временно становилась на место.  
Между тем, словив взгляд Орочимару, Мадара споткнулся в четвертый раз и вызверился, совсем по-омежьи поджимая губы:  
— Хватит смотреть на меня таким взглядом! Я и без вас все знаю!  
Шиноби смущенно переглянулись, явно не понимая, о чем говорит Учиха.  
А вот и Наруто, и Орочимару поняли, обменялись взглядами и снова уставились на мужчину.  
Объективно говоря, если рассматривать Мадару не как врага, а как омегу, то тот был очень даже красив. Худые тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы, стройная фигура, весьма профессионально запакованная в доспехи так, что визуально брюнет казался гораздо больше, чем есть на самом деле… Не слишком широкие плечи, очень выразительные ключицы… Бледный, с четкими, как высеченными из камня чертами лица, изящным разлетом бровей…  
Каким местом ЭТО похоже на альфу?  
Другое дело, что для Наруто ни друзья, ни враги пола обычно не имели. Учиха Мадара в данный момент времени относился к последним, поэтому, собственно, Узумаки на него и не реагировал.  
Однако блондин как-то неожиданно с возмущением осознал, что остальные на лапочку-омегу не реагируют потому, что банально эту самую лапочку под носом разглядеть не могут, а не потому, что тот потенциальная опасность мирового уровня.  
Как показала практика, доброе слово и биджу приятно, так что долго думать Наруто не стал, да и не в его это было стиле.  
Впервые с момента появления Мадары на поле боя Узумаки оказался рядом с брюнетом.  
От Учихи пахло легкой горечью полыни, которая смягчалась свежестью воды. Забавно, учитывая, как бодро данный индивид плевался Катоном.  
А еще в запахе Мадары была какая-то странная мягкость, чистота, не свойственная омегам возраста Учихи.  
Конечно, дело могло быть в том, что тело воскрешено из мертвых, но гораздо большей вероятностью было…  
Прикинув примерно возраст мужчины, Наруто нервно вздохнул, как, в принципе, и Курама с Гьюки. Биджу явно оценили масштаб проблемы.  
Среди омег бывали уникумы, это да.  
Но даже среди самых правильных и строгих семейств нельзя было встретить омегу-девственника старше двадцати.  
Потому что после каждой последующей течки, проведенной в одиночестве, мозги у омеги все больше и больше отказывали, и не в лучшую сторону.  
Кураму неожиданно пробило на гомерический хохот, и Наруто Лиса прекрасно понимал — очень забавно было узнать о том, что творящаяся сейчас херня происходит только потому, что у омеги уровня биджу недотрах.

 

Взгляд джинчурики Девятихвостого откровенно жег кожу, иногда опаляя острыми волнами сочувствия. В сознании промелькнула мысль — «он понял».  
Мелькнула — и обрушилась еще большей обидой на Хашираму. Ни разу в жизни его не видевший и вообще не знавший парень мгновенно определил его как омегу, опознал все нехорошие признаки умотавшей в дальние дали крыши и даже пожалел, хотя Мадара его вообще-то убить собирался.  
Все тело ныло, и хотелось просто плюхнуться на землю и разреветься — воскрешение возвращало тело на пике формы, а у омеги это означало только одно.  
Тупые гормоны, тупые скачки в настроении и тупое тело, которое слишком остро реагировало на все вокруг.  
Приблизившегося джинчурики он за своими размышлениями как-то упустил, и очнулся только тогда, когда в нос ударил запах моря. Узумаки…  
Блондин между тем остановился от него шагах в пяти, явно не собираясь нападать, и неожиданно выдал:  
— У тебя приятный запах.  
Шиноби вокруг закашлялись, а сам Мадара почувствовал, как у него округляются глаза. Фраза была очень, очень, и очень смущающей для любого омеги, даже самого бесстыжего — упоминание запаха обычно использовалось только мужем. Впрочем, с точки зрения окружающих, слова скорее оскорбительны, ведь он же «альфа».  
— И краснеешь мило, — добавил джинчурики.  
Учиха чертыхнулся — потому что от слов парня щеки вспыхнули еще сильнее. Захотелось по-детски спрятать лицо за ладонями.  
Израненный годами игнора внутренний омега встрепенулся и уходить в глубь сознания не собирался.  
— И голос приятный, особенно когда ругаешься, — со все еще серьезным лицом продолжил парень. Мадара нахмурился и вгляделся в голубые глаза, и, заметив, что в чужом взгляде нет ни капли насмешки, зажмурился.  
Конечности почему-то вдруг перестали слушаться, и мужчине пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы остаться стоять, а не грохнуться на землю.  
— Эй, ну что ты расстроился, даттебае! Или ты так радуешься? Потому что если ты так отреагировал на пару комплиментов, то сильнее всего мне сейчас хочется набить кому-то морду.  
Слова блондина доносились как сквозь толщу воды, и продышаться никак не получалось. Взбунтовавшаяся внутренняя сущность рвалась наружу, и усмирить ее не только не получалось, но и не хотелось.  
Привычная высокомерная насмешка никак не хотела соскальзывать с языка, и с обреченностью Мадара понял, что из горла все-таки вырвался сухой всхлип.  
Приехали.  
Демон Учиха, способный поставить в позу весь мир, расклеился от пары добрых слов от альфы, который младше его на охуенное количество лет.  
Здравствуй, дно, а вот и ты.  
Ниже падать уже некуда.  
Как показала практика — очень даже есть.  
Раздираемый внутренними противоречиями и стыдом пополам с непонятной надеждой, Мадара не сразу понял, что Узумаки подошел ближе, а потом стало поздно — его весьма профессионально обняли, так что и не выберешься.  
Учиха хрипло выдохнул и обмяк, тряпочкой повисая на руках блондина.  
Вот теперь — точно дно.  
Потому что от простого ласкового объятия, теплого и надежного, организм вдруг решил, что сейчас — самое время.  
Гребаная течка.  
Блондин тихо хихикнул и чмокнул Мадару в висок, не обращая внимания на синхронный выдох «Кай» от окружающих.  
Разумеется, это не помогло.  
Зато у всех именно сейчас открылись глаза –несмотря на явную разницу в росте, весе и возрасте, Мадара казался гораздо меньше блондинистого джинчурики.  
Учихе захотелось захихикать. Истерически. Прошла сотня лет, и до окружающих вдруг дошло, что он омега.  
Блеск.  
Сорваться в некрасивую истерику — с воем, слезами и соплями ему не дал все тот же Узумаки.  
Ее перебило чистое изумление.  
Мадару никогда не носили на руках.  
— Ты… куда? — наконец смог выдавить мужчина, не делая попыток выбраться.  
— Куда-нибудь подальше, — легкомысленно ответил джинчурики. — Там и без нас разберутся, а эксгибиционизмом я не страдаю.  
На осознание ответа у Мадары ушло секунд десять, после чего ему захотелось немедленно провалиться сквозь землю — он не привык к подобному обращению, и как реагировать вообще не знал.  
Только лицо почему-то горело.  
Голубые глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу, и блондина хотелось заткнуть, потому что от каждого сказанного слова все замирало, а внутренняя омега таяла и урчала.  
Глаза снова защипало и захотелось плакать.  
— Не нужно плакать, ты ведь такой красивый, яростный, как пламя, тебя держать, как огонек в ладони прятать. Недолюбленный, недоласканный, как только не потух.  
Оставалось только уткнуться носом в чужую шею и надеяться, что искать их начнут не скоро.


End file.
